The present invention relates to a method for measuring a side slip angle in vehicles.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
In the literature diverse methods for determining the side slip angle are described. For example optical methods, involving camera systems or a Correvit sensor or the measurement via GPS (global positioning system)-antennas are used. Because a GPS-antenna only enables measurement of the movement of a point but not its orientation at least two GPS antennas are required for measuring the side slip angle.
There are also numerous methods for estimating the side slip angle from variables that can be directly measured such as the transverse acceleration, the yaw rate, the vehicle speed and the steering angle.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method for determining a side slip angle in vehicles.